The Wooing of Kankri Vantas
by ReoccuringDream
Summary: An attractive yet very nosy journalist catches the eye of wealthy and pompous business owner, Cronus Ampora. Cronus now has 30 days to win him over. Will he accept the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

"Love doesn't exist." That's what he said, loud and clear. "Love does not exist." Well if love doesn't exist then explain the feeling I have today. Explain the fast pace beating whenever I see auburn eyes that slowly blink awake in the morning light. That tan skin that practically glows in the sun. And that smile that lights up the room. If love doesn't exist, then i dont know what to call this feeling. But its wonderful.

However, thats a story saved for later. For now, let me tell you the story of the wealthy business man and the nosy journalist.

The bar was loud and obnoxious. People shouting and throwing their hands up splashing beer everywhere. I was attempting to drown out the sound by arguing with my friend, Tura, about whether or not his hair should be pink or blue. I argued that both were stupid and to just keep the regular color (brown). He made a grunt of annoyance and turned to the girl next to him.

I couldnt, and still cannot, tell you why I was thinking of something my father said to me. About a year and a half ago, I had just broken up with my girlfriend. Who at the time, had been my first ever. She ended up using me for the money I spoiled on her. Then she dumped me for some other guy when she'd gotten enough. I guess to provide me with some amount of comfort my father told me it wasnt love anyway. When I asked him what was love, on instinct, he spouted, "Love does not exist. It is a made up concept created by the media to get money. Never fall for it or ANYONE Cronus. Do not be fooled."

It made sense at the time. It was all a scheme to get money. So, I shut off feelings. I still wanted good sex and a nice hook up but, no strings, no awkward talk in the morning. Screw and leave. Simple, fun, both leave satisfied.

I sighed and looked back over the bar before my eyes landed on a boy across the room. He was sitting at a table with the higher up chairs, no ones feet could touch the bottom. His legs were crossed and he had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other up in the air doing gestures. In the dark I could only make out little features about him. Like the fact that his hair looked messy, he had a jacket tied around his middle, the boy had on some skinny jeans that looked too skin tight to be legal.

'And Cronus, this is your next meal...' I thought to myself and flicked my eyebrows up. I opened my phone and slicked back my hair and flashed myself a quick smile before standing. I wasnt sure why, but I felt this would be more of a challenge. Maybe this came from his posture and the overly immense aura that surrounded him. It clearly stated, 'Hands Off'. But who am I to listen to rules?

I sauntered over and sat in the chair beside him. I felt the table grow silent as everyone recognized my face. Ah yes, the usual silence, the silence that held so many words. 'Is it really him?', 'Poor kid his fathers passed', 'Little Cronus running the Ampora family business until his brother is old enough'. Then the silence is normally filled with a louder kind of quiet. The kind when you can hear them flirting, hear them wanting to throw themselves at you, hearing the scoffs of men as they argue with their ladies in the physical silence/mental screaming match that went on everyday of my miserable existence. However, there was one thing that wasn't miserable in my life.

"Vwell hi there doll face." The idea of sex with me was never rejected. "Vwanna head back to my place?"

Almost never.

"No thanks."

 **[A/N] Hello! I know this chapter is kinda short but Im just starting out! Im really excited for this story! Im kinda obsessed with Business!Cronus and Journalist!Kankri. Anyway, have fun reading!**

 **P.S. I do not claim to own any of the characters just the plot line**


	2. Chapter 2

"No thanks."

I was taken aback. No one had ever said that to me before. My confusion must have shown because he went on.

"Listen, I think I should say that I am quite...how should I say...flattered. By the fact that you chose to come speak with me. Knowing your normal behavior is to pick the most attractive person you see to flirt with however-" I stopped paying attention. He just kept going.

My eyes seemed to wander all over his featured. First off...his hair. It looks as if he attempted to do something with it and then gave up ten minutes. It still looked perfect. His face was soft and round. Slight tan was visible from the dim light. His eyes were sharp and piercing. A shirt hung off his body perfectly. Just a regular black shirt. Come to find out it wasn't a jacket around his waist it was just a red flannel. His legs encased in dark skinny jeans with a red line going down the legs. What i wouldn't give to trace it. Looking back up I realized he was still talking. And I tried to focus on his words instead of those succulent pretty plump lips he had.

"-ther way I find it quite rude that you found it necessary to come and ask me out to your home without even bothering to question for my name. Let alone the fact that you must have assumed I would stoop to the level of becoming quite black out drunk as to sleep with the first person who ask- Are you listening at all?" He looked right at me and I figured nodding would be the best answer.

He sighed and held out his hand. "Kankri Vantas. Now are you taking me to dinner or not?"

I looked taken aback and looked around the table of friends of his that seemed to have left. He continued staring at me as if I had an answer. I wasn't even sure where the question came from but I stuttered out a response.

"Oh uh yeah chief. Grab your coat...let's go."

He's got a picky taste I could tell you that. We ended up catching a taxi to this 5-star restaurant he had never been to before that I thought was pretty decent. All he ordered was a cup of tea and a salad. Not gonna lie it kinda pissed me off the way he picked it apart the way he did, but he was so focused and meticulous it gave me more time to stare intently At the beautiful creature in front of me.

I'm not sure what really drew me closer to the boy. His skin was a darker tan than expected and his eyes shone with what I could only hope was excitment (in retrospect at this point in time it was only concentration on the salad pieces).

I couldn't help but stare at him until I started to recall what had happened. Why was I out with him? How did he manage to work his way into a schedule that only had sex and work planned? A dinner with a random stranger at the bar hasn't ever been an event I planned for. I suppose you don't plan these things but I was surprised at how easily his simple question ended up actually working. He seemed to know what to say at just the right time. Sneaky and attractive, never been something I'm attracted to. Others have tried. Others have failed at getting me to actually pay attention to their person and not their body. With the man across from me I actually waited to hear his voice. I had to catch myself before I ended up falling and losing myself in deep pools of auburn he called eyes. He had cast a spell and for some reason, I didn't want out of it.

We didn't really talk much. It was more a comfortable silence which lingered until our food came. I had gotten some grilled sandwich that I wasn't exactly hungry for but ate anyway. Small talk mostly occurred but other than that it was quiet murmuring about the decor and food taste. By the end of the dinner we had pushed our plates to the center and were staring aimlessly at one another. He broke the silence after a while.

"So Mr. Ampora,"

"Cronus. Call me Cronus."I interjected with a smile. "I'm not big on formalities unless I'm at work."

"Oh alright then. So...Cronus...the dinner has been quite pleasent but now I must take my leave."

"So soon? Your the one who wanted to go with me in the first place doll why don't we go back to my place?" A simple question. Normally, this would lead to the person retreating with me and watching TV on my couch until I ravished them senseless. Again his answer baffled me.

"No thank you. And please refrain from using names like 'doll'. My name is Kankri and quite like it being used to address me. Also, I believe I told you before I'm not quite the person you would normally pick up..." Kankri looked to the side before his eyes lit up. "How about instead...I offer you a challenge?"

"What kind of challenge?" I never could refuse a good game. And with such a delicious reward on the line I wanted...no I had...to know more.

"Sort of like cat and mouse. I will give you one month to woo me. Im interested in learning more about you. And your obviously interested in my body. Yes?" I nodded and folded my hands under my chin. "Then here's how the game works. You may request one date and one normal outing per week. So two times of seeing me...personally. You have three phone calls per week."

My head perked up at the mention of a phone number. I didn't normally keep those from people but this challenge peeked my interest. He went on.

"How are the rules on texting?"

Kankri sighed and rolled those beautiful eyes of his. "There isn't a specific number however I ask that you do not attempt to bug me continuously."

I nodded and leaned forward listening to the rules of this game he has so willingly provided for me.

"At the end of every date you may receive one kiss. Depending on where the kiss lands, depends on how well my time was spent with you. During this time we will see how it plays out." He paused and then squinted at me.

"I also have rules on touching." I winced knowingly. "Hand holding I believe will be acceptable. If you are leading me somewhere a hand on the small of my back will be appropriate. Kisses are my territory  alone and I will do nothing more than a light chaste kiss. I want to hear no blabbing about our jobs. Off the table." I was completely okay not talking about work but I was surprised he requested this. "Also no talking about sexual advances and if you make a sexual advance on me the date and the game is over. If any of my rules are broken consider our game and your rewards null and void and remove my contact by the end of the night. Do you have anything for me?" I shook my head no and the table went silent for a moment.

"Rewards you say? What happens at the end of the month?" I questioned.

"If I'm interested you reap the spoils of my own body. If I'm not, we forget about everything and you delete my contact from your phone. Deal?"

"Deal." So an entire month? Woo him. Sex him. Dump him. Easy and simple.

We shook on the challenge and walked out. I had ended up using a back exit and calling my personal driver to pick us up. I couldn't let it leak to the public just yet about mine and this man's little game. Once in the car I told him I would drive him home. He agreed but requested we drop him off two blocks from it and to not follow him. I begrudgingly agreed and we drove in silence mostly. That is until I decided to question about his kisses.

"Ah yes. A kiss on the cheek means it was adequate. On the palm of the hand means I didn't quite enjoy my time and no kiss at all means I hated it."

"And if a successful date occurs?"

"You will receive one kiss on the mouth. I doubt there is an issue." I shook my head no and he asked to stop the car here. We stopped and he stepped out of the car. He held onto his jacket in his arms and cold air whipped around his frame. The man turned to walk away before pausing and stepping back to the car leaning through the window. He smiled invitingly and I leaned forward. He traced a hand down my arm and leaned in placing a chaste kiss on my cheek and sliding a small piece of paper into my hand. He pulled away from me and winked before taking off into the night.

I told my driver to take me home and stared at the carefully written numbers and name. I mumbled to myself.

"The wooing of Kankri Vantas begins now."

 **[A/N] Hey guys! Sorry this took forever to get up! I'm really excited to actually get this going and once I'm on a roll with ideas there will be an update, hopefully, once a week. However school is starting back up in two weeks T_T and I'm worried I may not be able to do much.**

 **I'm not sure if I put a disclaimer before but just in case I don't own Homestuck or it's characters, just the idea. I love these two. See ya next week!**


	3. Not a Chapter

**[A/N] Sorry guys I know I havent been able to upload lately I have a few chapters going through editing but Im just so busy with hioghschool and college courses (yes both) it's hard to keep up with the idea of writing fanfiction. Im so sorry to say I started something and have to put it on hold at least until this weekend. I have finished with midterms in college and my highschool mid terms are dreadly approaching. I will try and slip out an update to at least this fic possibly this weekend. Again Im so sorry for any inconvienice!**


	4. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Hey my lovelies, I'm so sorry I had that long hiatus, and I just started. School has been taking up every precious moment of free time that I have. I am so sorry. Please do forgive me but, for the next few weeks I will try and make it a point to possibly update the story every other week on Friday. Since I have the morning off then. Please forgive me! Now, for the next chapter! This ones gonna be a little longer since they have a date todayyyy! And some cute Kanny because obviously.**

I stepped out of my large, white pillared, mansion. The day was a Tuesday. The air was crisp and the leaves that cascaded around me were a mixture of colors: reds, oranges, browns. Decorations were on every house that surrounded my own. Mine was bare, I hated participating in such frivolous displays of the holidays or seasons. Why decorate to show the season when you can look around and there it is? My first outing with Kankri was that day. Our first 'actual' date was the dinner I took him to on Saturday after the bar. Now we were going out for a cup of coffee at some café. I walked down the street to where I was supposed to meet the auburn haired, sun kissed man.

I groaned in annoyance as he got to the bench they were supposed to meet at. Kankri wasn't even there. I looked to my watch realizing that I was, in fact, twenty minutes late and that Kankri had probably left a while ago. There was a soft cough behind me and I turned, affronted, to yell at the nasty sound before peering down to see a small honey eyed man staring up at me with his eyebrow arched up neatly and confidently.

"Cronus? You're late. Twenty minutes late to be exact." Kankri watched as I raised a brow, "I hope you realize I was here seven minutes early and then took a walk after you didn't show within the first ten minutes."

Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck staring down at the sassy creature in front of me. He was wearing an oversized turtleneck red sweater that hung off his hands only letting black gloved finger tips show. His mouth was covered by a black scarf that blew about in the colder fall winds. Kankri had on bulky brown and fluffy ear muffs. His cheeks were dusted a light pink from the cold and. He crossed his arms over his chest, possibly for warmth and possibly from annoyance. Most likely he was doing it for both reasons. Kankri's cheeks puffed out. "Are we going or not?" His voice dripped from his succulent pink lips like honey.

I responded lazily. "I suppose since I'm already here, vwe can head on to the café." Somewhere in my chest, whether I recognized it at the time or not, I felt a tug towards the beautiful, tanned, seemingly indifferent boy that stood in front of me. He rolled his eye and pushed his hands into his sweaters center pocket and turned to begin walking. Kankri lolled his head back towards me and smiled playfully. "Are you coming or not?"

I was surprised and just stared watching him walk forward. I don't think he did it on purpose but his hips swung lightly, side to side, as he moved and the scarf that hung behind him was flying all over the place. With the leaves falling, the wind blowing, and the slowly walking away boy making everything look so picturesque I thought I was in some cheesy romance film. So, I followed, towards what I wanted so desperately that I was "wooing" him. I began to think as I walked with him.

I wasn't sure about this plan of action. I could just as easily go back to some other bar and pick up someone else if I wanted to get my fill. In fact, nothing in the so-called "game" says I can't see someone on the side. Of course, I've been with multiple people at once, I don't really think of it as cheating as some may call it. I was never dating anyone. Just sometimes, I would find someone attractive enough to have them again for another night. Many men and women alike have found themselves in my arms and in my guest room's bed. Never once have I taken a person into my own bed room. Most would stay for the night so they wouldn't go home in the dark, but I didn't want them to sleep in a room with me along with many valuables liable to be stolen before I awoke.

A light pulling on my jacket sleeve shook me from my thoughts and I glanced down at the small being beside me pointing at a little café. "I know this isn't the one we agreed on but they have really good coffee and treats." I wanted to say no, I really did, but the way his lips were pursed naturally and so plump. The way his eyes shined and his cheeks turned red from the cold. The fact that the whole scene in front of my eyes was as beautiful as it was, I couldn't turn him down. I told him yes and a gentle smile spread across his face and he pulled me into the sickeningly sweet café. Inside was warm and smelled vaguely of vanilla and cinnamon. A short scraggly haired man with bangs covering his eyes stood behind the counter. He looked about Kankri's age, maybe younger. Now that I mention it, I'm not even sure how old he even is. I turned to ask Kankri what was wrong with this weird place, but he was already in line. Said boy turned and waved me up to his side. I grudgingly obliged and stood beside him.

"Order for me. I'vwe nevwer been here before and don't knowv vwhat's good." Kankri nodded and approached the counter.

"Hello Mituna. We're gonna get two vanilla coffees with the cinnamon sugar mixed cream. And um….two blueberry muffins."

"Comin' right up Kanny!" At the word 'Kanny' he flinched but said nothing in retaliation, "Go on an' take theat!"

Kankri took my hand and led me to a small booth next to the window. "I know this place is smaller and less private. But not a lot of people seem to know your face. Why is that?" His lithe hands crossed under his jaw.

I must have looked confused because he went on. "Everywhere we go. We've been in public for a while now. And the people at the bar seemed to have known who you are. But no one on this side of town. Why's that?" He blinked his lashes and smiled.

"I guess it's because I don't do intervwiewvs and showv up in the paper. I'm a business man. I don't post all over social media for a livwing. Vwhy should they knowv my face? I go to that bar quite a bit so they knowv me there. If someone really matters then they knowv vwho I am. But that's bordering on talking about vwork don't you think?"

Kankri just shrugged, "I didn't think it would turn business related."

We talked for a while about really nothing in particular. Just random things that seemed to pop up in each other's minds. However, each answer he gave seemed to be a little dodgy and laced with mystery. When he would question me, it sounded like some kind of interview.

The day went on and by five o'clock I had begun to walk him home. He insisted I didn't lead him to the door and instead I left him at the corner of Maple and Vine. Kankri leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for your time Mr. Ampora. Please, try and win me over next date." He smiled and winked. When I got home I thought, what with all the nice things of the day, I would be able to come home and relax. Oh how wrong I was.

The minute I walked in the door I was greeted to the face of my little brother who was glaring at a picture of our father on the wall. Eridan was mumbling to himself and huffed. His blonde curls were messy, not to mention the streak of purple he kept having redone was hanging in front of his eyes in a way that resembled bangs from how it sat. When he heard me come in he sat up and turned to me from the couch. Eridan had tear streaks down his pale, freckled cheeks. His signature scarf was thrown over the back of the cushions in complete disarray. He stood and pointed. "I need your help Cronus." He was completely serious. He had a look of determination I hadn't seen in a very long time from him. I cracked a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

 **[A/N] Ahhhhhh that took me forever, Right when I thought I could catch a break my teacher threw a bunch of essays I have to do now. I'm sorry! I will try to get another chapter up next Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Hey guy! I am super super sorry about this taking five-ever. College is getting harder and high school finals are approaching. Please forgive me and take this very late update**

 **To the person who told me it was all in code. I found out and am super sorry. Problem is fixed now...Obviously lol**

Eridan's face slowly began to form a sneaky mischievous smile. My brother was always up to something. Whatever he wanted now I would help him with to the best of my ability.

"You see Cronus, someone has made a fool of me. It is rude and I won't accept it." I slowly nodded before sitting on the couch beside him. My little brother isn't the nicest of people but he has a good enough heart. I haven't seen him cry or look this serious in years. So, I'm willing to help him with anything, and I mean anything. He started off on some tangent I only half listened to. When tears threaten to pour from his eyes I finally began to listen.

"Cronus, I really liked her. She was sweet and bouncy and everything a man could ever want. And GOD did he want _her_. The man wanted her so bad he would argue with me for hours to get me to back off. I started to feel again Cro. I was really feeling something the first time since Dad passed and this asshole was trying to take away the source of that feeling. So, I tried to get back at him. I would text him instead of Fef on 'accident' and say to meet me somewhere. I would try and cover it up so it looked like I didn't want him to see that. I knew he would go there and then me and Fef would actually meet somewhere else. But then it got to the point where he got bored of her and of me. He texted me and said he didn't want her any more. He ended my game. The game I was beginning to really enjoy. Being around her isn't even the same anymore!" I sat there staring up at him confused.

"Eri, I'm not quite sure where you're going with this?"

He groaned and threw his hands in the air. "I'm sick of being ignored Cro! He's ignoring me and I've realized, albeit a tad late, that...he was the reason my feeling came back. I want him and he wants nothing to do with me. I want him back!"

I leaned back on the couch. "So, let me get this straight, you want my help to get back some boy you've practically bullied into ignoring you?"

Eridan stood jaw dropped and crossed his arms. "Yeah so?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes while shaking my head, "You really are something else Eridan. I'll help you, but," He eyed me up, "I'm gonna need his background. His first and last name and whatever else you can get me." Eridan smiled and nodded.

His eyes cared a slight glint I wouldn't have missed in a hundred years. My brother was willing to do anything to get this boy back and I knew it. I watched as he walked to the door and waved good bye. Apparently, he was going back to his hotel and bringing his things here to work. Me and him would need a plan of action, a stylist, his schedule, and a hell of a makeup artist.

The next day my brother woke me up from my room and dragged me from it and into the office where he had compiled most background on this guy. I sat in my swivel chair holding my head and leaning back as he began to explain. His mouth moved quickly but the words came slow. I had a hard time following at first so I had him repeat.

"Really Cronus?"

"You just woke me up from the best sleep I've had in a month. I'm still a little tired."

The blonde huffed before starting over, "His name is Sollux Captor. He works Monday through Saturday while being off every Thursday and Sunday. His hours are from three to nine but he normally stays after and works till 11. He habitually goes to the local coffee shop every day at two thirty and five. His family includes a mentally handicapped brother, Mituna, who works as a barista for the coffee shop and his father, Psii, who works under Miss Condence. He's twenty-four and used to have a Sinder account **[lol can't copyright]**. He's apparently into women who are shorter than him and have spunk." I nodded and leaned back.

"Alright then, so what do you suppose we do?" Eridan gave me a purple folder. "I'm a clothing designer, so I have a few ideas. Basically, you're going to turn me into a girl." His smirk faltered as I began to crack up laughing. "Turn you into a girl? What the actual hell Eri?" He frowned with his hands on his hips, Eridan's brow raised until my laughter dulled. It would be a long day.

 **[ Time Skip cuz I Don't Know What to Put Here** **]**

My younger brother managed to drag me to his office. A large building filled with expensive clothes and beautifully thin models. Eridan ran a clothing company and hired designers and models from all over the world. Today however, he had to be a model. I asked Kankri if he wanted to tag along, I thought it would be considered an outing but he was busy today. We wandered into a room filled with clothing and when my brother walked in everything got extremely quiet. All of a sudden three women approached him with a grace no one would expected from the hyper early twenty-year old's. Eridan hired mostly younger people from thirty-five and younger. The face of his company had to remain beautiful and young. He also wanted fresh ideas for all his clothing lines.

Once a member passed thirty-five they had an option, Eridan had told me once, they could stay as seamstresses or retire young and with a wonderfully beneficial plan. He took care of everyone in the company. It amazed me how well he could run it, and with such ease and class.

The women, I supposed, were measuring and sizing him. They nodded and smiled before speaking in unison. "We can fix you up Sir. With a few exaggerations, make up, and the right clothes, we can turn you into the prettiest girl on the block." The girl on the far right raised a hand and drew a line with her finger down his face. "Your cheeks will need work. What kind of makeup do you want. Passionate? Or possibly a light nude?"

The middle girl closed an eye and leaned back looking him up and down. "I can fit and tailor a dress and skirt or maybe a pantsuit. Whichever you prefer sir."

The far-left girl looked at me. "Are we doing him too sir?"

They all turned to look at me. I stood and shook my head quickly going to the door. "Oh no. Not me."


End file.
